The Sisters (Shawshank Redemption)
The Sisters are a supporting antagonist organization in the Stephen King novel Rita Hayworth and The Shawshank Redemption and it's film adaptation with only the latter as the title. They are a group of serial rapists, lead by Bogs Diamond, held captive at Shawshank State Prison for committing rape on the outside. When Andy Dufresne is incriminated for the murder of his wife and lover and sent to the same prison, they determine to set him as their new prey. Biogrophy Bogs Diamond formed a gang together with the other rapist inmates in Shawshank Prison to torture the weak prisoners for sport. It is unknown how long they have been going on with their diabolical indulgence, although it began before 1947 as it was the year Andy Dufresne came to the jail. The second day of Dufresne's life in Shawshank, Bogs catches sight of him for the first time and catches a imidiate lust for him, as he reveals to him in the showers that he could be a intimate friend to Andy. To Andy's disdain, he leaves the shower, but also gets mocked by him for it. Diamond understands that Andy is not homosexual and craves to sadistically rape him for next the months to come. The Sisters stalk Dufresne and contrive set-ups for him, to enclose him and enduro their atrophy. Despite Andy being as strong as he could, the Sisters were far more pugnacious to subdue and sexually harass him. And so Andy was sent to the infirmary for remedy for his wounds and injuries. Things continued like that for two years. In 1949, when Andy's new made mates in the prison were watching the film Gilda and Andy requests to his partner Ellid Boyd Redding to smuggle in a poster of Rita Hayworth (the beautiful actress who portrayed the titular character in the film above, as well as the titular celebrity in the novel) into his cell. After recieving an answer that it Will take a few weeks, but he will still obtain it. When Andy leaves the cinematic room he is ambushed by the Sisters once again and is dragged into a workshop, dispose of the engineer and extort Andy to suck them off. The plan is revealed to be futile, as Andy tells Bogs that he intends to disintergrate whatever they stuff in his mouth and if they would stab him in the ear, it would cause dangerous reflexes of the brain injuries. Bogs virtuously disdains Andy's higher knowledge and wisdom than theirs. And the Sisters gain hatred and in a ferocious and belligerent way, they brutally punch in row in an attempt to kill him. But he is saved and taken to the infirmary, while Diamond was sent for one week of solitude. Once the week passes, Byron Hadley surprises him in his cell for a brutal occasion for all the rape he has committed. Bogs Diamond is crippled, disabled, mute and unable to eat. He is transfered to mental institution, leaving the Sisters leaderless for good. They feared to set foot or lay a finger on Dufresne again as they most likely will end up like Bogs. It is unknown what happens to them further along, during their years in the prison. Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Torturer Category:Partners in Crime Category:Sadists Category:Rapists Category:Stephen King Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Extortionists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Inmates Category:Imprisoned Category:Fighters Category:Misanthropes Category:Abusers Category:Extravagant Category:Brutes Category:Stalkers Category:Barbarian Category:Cowards Category:Destroyer of Innocence